Después de todo
by Iunmo
Summary: Tras derrotar al Dios Demonio y liberar a Death City, ya sólo queda una cosa por aclarar: los sentimientos de Maka y Soul...Lo que sienten el uno por el otro. One-shot. SoulxMaka.


**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Soul Eater es propiedad intelectual de Atsushi Ohkubo y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. No obstante, tampoco tolero el plagio._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong> Bien, vamos con la segunda resubida. Esto es lo que puse_:"en esta ocasión, he decidido hacer una historia corta basada en lo que podría suceder justo cuando acaba el anime, después de que Soul, Maka y compañía derroten al Dios Demonio; porque, admitámoslo, a todos nos fastidia que nuestros dos protagonistas no se besen ni una vez en la serie. XD Me temo que el principio de este mini-fanfic es un poco aburrido, pero era necesario para ambientar la historia…Y además, en esta ocasión es más SoulxMaka (^w^). Espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo."_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Después de todo<strong>

Todavía no acababan de creerse el haberlo conseguido.

Permanecieron un rato más encaramados a aquel muro de piedra, observando el cielo azul y despejado y las cientos de almas sueltas que pululaban libremente por él.

El Dios Demonio ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Y gracias a ellos.

Maka no se planteó en ningún momento el atribuirse méritos, aunque en realidad todo se hubiese solucionado gracias a ella. Simplemente, disfrutaba de la idea de que la paz hubiera vuelto a Death City, y se sentía así consigo misma.

Poco a poco, la idea de regresar al Shibusen se fue asentando en las mentes de todos, pero fue Tsubaki la que la expresó en voz alta:

-¿No creéis que deberíamos ir a ver a Shinigami-sama, chicos? Estará preocupado por nosotros…

-¿Preocupado? ¡Si ya nos hemos cargado al Dios Demonio de las narices, Tsubaki! –la contradijo Black Star-. ¡En todo caso, lo que querrá es felicitarnos por haberle hecho el trabajo sucio!

-Aun así, opino que deberíamos volver ya –repuso la chica.

Así pues, el grupo se bajó del muro de piedra y echaron a andar hacia (lo que quedaba de) la academia. Como el edificio estaba prácticamente derruido, la Death Room había quedado más o menos al mismo nivel que el suelo, y no les fue difícil acceder a la sala, aunque tuvieron que trepar un poco.

Black Star llegó el primero, escalando hábilmente por la pared de piedra, y al llegar a la cima asomó la cabeza con arrogancia.

-¡Shinigami-sama, espero que con esto nos apruebe a Tsubaki y a mí todas las asignaturas que tenemos suspensas!

-¡Chicos, que alegría veros! –exclamó la Muerte afablemente, dirigiéndose con el resto de los eufóricos adultos al encuentro de los niños para ayudarlos a trepar.

-¡Maka, hija mía! –Spirit corrió hacia Maka y la cogió de las muñecas; la chica trató de resistirse, pero el Death Scythe tiró de ella sin contemplaciones y la alzó en volandas, para estrecharla luego contra sí desesperadamente-. ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! ¡¿Estás bien?¡¿Te has hecho daño?

-El único que me estás haciendo daño al abrazarme tan fuerte eres tú, papá –rezongó Maka irritada, tratando de zafarse del hombre; sin embargo, al final acabó cediendo y se dejó querer, aunque su cara continuó teniendo un deje de fastidio.

Soul, que la estaba observando, dejó escapar una risita divertida, pero ésta se le quedó atascada en la garganta cuando vio que Blair se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Trató de hacerse invisible encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, pero, evidentemente, no lo consiguió.

-¡Soooouuuuul-kuuun! –La felina se detuvo bruscamente frente a él y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante-. ¡Por fin te has cargado a ese Dios Demonio tan desagradable! ¡Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti!

-Gracias… -murmuró Soul, maldiciendo para sus adentros a la naturaleza por no haberle creado siendo transparente. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando de detrás de Blair surgieron el resto de sus compañeras de trabajo, que le escrutaron con unas miradas curiosas de lo más siniestras.

-¿Éste es el niño del que nos has hablado, Blair? ¡Qué monada!

-¡Es un bomboncito!

-¿Verdad que sí? –corroboró Blair-. ¡Es un auténtico cielo! –Volvió la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al albino, que había empezado a temblar de terror-. ¡Como premio por tus esfuerzos, Soul-kun, te recompensaré del modo que quieras! ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un ratito cuando volvamos a casa? –le ofreció, guiñándole el ojo con picardía e inclinándose un poco para que la atención del chico recayera sobre su escote.

-No hace falta, Blair. En serio…

-¿Y con alguna de mis amigas? –siguió insistiendo la bruja-gata, y señaló con un gesto a sus espaldas.

-¡Aquí nos tienes cuando quieras, peque! –dijo alegremente una de ellas, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Que no, que no…

Mientras tanto, Black Star se las había apañado para reunir a su alrededor a la mayoría de gente que había en la sala y se dedicaba a contarles sus hazañas, alzando mucho la voz para darse más importancia.

-¡…Y entonces fue cuando vi mi oportunidad para acabar de una vez por todas con Mifune! En un principio pensé que Kami-sama me había ayudado un poco, ya que somos básicamente iguales, pero luego me di cuenta de que, siendo tan grandioso como soy, ¡lo único en lo que me había apoyado era mi propia fuerza!

-Pero aun así no pudiste derrotar tú solo al Dios Demonio, _bakaroo _–le pinchó Excalibur, apuntándole insidiosamente con el bastón.

-Y sin Tsubaki te habrían eliminado enseguida –añadió Justin, que a pesar de no estarle oyendo por el ruido de sus cascos le estaba leyendo los labios.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Acaso dudáis de mi grandeza? ¡Desalmados! –bufó Black Star.

-_Bakaroo_ –contraatacó Excalibur tranquilamente.

-¡Te voy a destrozar ese tubo que tienes por nariz, bicho del demonio! –gritó el chico furioso, y se abalanzó sobre la espada, que empezó a darle bastonazos en la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Para, Black Star, por favor! –rogó Tsubaki, agarrando de la camiseta a su compañero a la vez que trataba de interponerse entre técnico y arma para detener la pelea. Lo único que consiguió fue que Excalibur le asestase un golpe tan fuerte con su bastón en el ojo que la tiró de espaldas.

Como activado por un resorte, Black Star se dio la vuelta y la cogió en brazos, a tiempo de evitar que impactase contra el suelo.

-¡Tsubaki! ¿Estás bien?

-Ah…Sí, no te preocupes.

Más tranquilo, Black Star la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo y luego volvió a la pelea, todavía con más mala leche que antes.

-**¡Te voy a ensartar los ojos con un palillo de dientes, especie de cosa deforme!**

-**¡**_**Bakaroo**_**!**

-¡Noooo! Parad, por favor…

Por su parte, Kid se había reunido con Shinigami-sama, el profesor Sid y la enfermera Nygus, e informaba a ésta última de los daños que habían sufrido él y sus compañeros.

-…Yo perdí el conocimiento casi al principio de la pelea por el exceso de esfuerzo, pero ahora no me encuentro mal; aun así, creo que Black Star, a juzgar por su manera renqueante de andar, se ha debido de fracturar algún hueso o desgarrar algún músculo, y Soul recibió un golpe muy fuerte para proteger a Maka. Me parece que son a ellos a quienes deberían atender primero, pero al resto tampoco deberían dejar de echarnos un vistazo.

A media que él hablaba Nygus iba apuntándolo todo en una hoja de su tablilla sujetapapeles, asintiendo entendida de vez en cuando. Finalmente, terminó de escribir y alzó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Id todos a la enfermería en un rato y os tendré preparados los aparatos de revisión médica junto con vendas y gasas para los cortes o heridas sangrantes, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Kid-kun? –preguntó Shinigami-sama, inclinándose hacia su hijo y pasándole la mano por el flequillo-. Yo te veo paliducho. Incluso diría que las tres rayas que tienes en el pelo se han vuelto más blancas de lo normal…

-No me pasa nada, padre –replicó el chico irritado.

Nygus se giró para irse, pero en cuanto hubo dado unos cuantos pasos escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kid a sus espaldas:

-Ah, y una cosa más: tenga también a punto un poco de algodón, que a Soul le ha empezado a sangrar la nariz.

Los cuatro se giraron para mirar al albino, que trataba de deshacerse de Blair y sus amigas, ya que éstas le tenían apresado en un afectuoso achuchón colectivo y apenas le permitían respirar, poniéndole sus enormes pechos sobre la cara y provocándole pensamientos fuera de lugar y un enorme derrame nasal.

Las únicas que estaban apartadas del resto eran Liz y Patty, que contemplaban las diversas escenas desde un rincón.

-Me alegro de que todo esté arreglado –comentó para sí misma la mayor, esbozando una vaga sonrisa.

-¡Ahora me comprarás finalmente ese peluche de jirafa que me llevas tanto tiempo prometiendo, ¿verdad, oneechan? –preguntó su hermana ilusionada.

-¿Eh? Hum…Ah, sí, sí. Claro.

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

El alegre jolgorio continuó un rato más, hasta que Shinigami-sama consideró que ya era el momento adecuado para detenerlo, y cuando esto sucedió, se plantó en medio de la sala y alzó la mano.

-Atencióóón, por favor.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se volvieron hacia él, expectantes.

La Muerte tomó aliento, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Hace unas pocas horas, el mundo se ha visto librado de la que hasta ahora había y ha sido su mayor amenaza, el Dios Demonio primigenio, gracias a varios estudiantes de esta academia. Cabe decir que han realizado esta hazaña gracias, en parte, a la formación que les ha sido dada en este centro, y las habilidades que han ido desarrollando con el tiempo por su cuenta a costa de su propio tiempo y esfuerzo.

-¡Qué raro habla! –murmuró Patty. Liz siseó entre dientes, mandándola callar.

-Sin embargo –prosiguió Shinigami-sama-, el verdadero mérito no está en poseer el poder, sino en saber usarlo. Unos lo emplean en su propio beneficio; otros, en ayudar a los demás. Vosotros, chicos, lo habéis utilizado para acabar con un tipo de mal que nos afecta a todos, y nos pone frente a nuestros miedos: la locura. Por ello, permitidme expresaros mi agradecimiento por habernos protegido a todos más allá de vuestra percepción de la obligación y el cumplimiento del deber, y también mi admiración por haber sabido encontrar en vuestro interior la fuerza necesaria para enfrentaros cara a cara con una de las mayores fuentes de terror humano.

Se giró hacia el grupo de niños, que lo escuchaban con genuina atención. Avanzó un paso hacia ellos.

-A ti, Kid-kun, hijo mío, por hacer gala de tu temple dejando a un lado tu devoción por la simetría, y a vosotras, Liz-chan y Patty-chan, por apoyarle en su día a día y estarle ayudando a convertirse en un buen shinigami. Seguid así.

-No es para tanto –dijo Liz humildemente, restándole importancia.

-¡De nadaaaaa! –canturreó Patty.

-¿Por qué me has nombrado a mí primero si soy el que menos ha hecho, padre? –inquirió Kid.

-¡Porque eres mi hijito querido y mi niño del alma! –admitió la Muerte entornando los ojos con cariño y dando un saltito.

-Lo suponía… -suspiró el chico con resignación.

El shinigami carraspeó, recobrando la compostura, y procedió a seguir enumerando.

-Black Star –nombró, y al oír su nombre, el chico se envaró e inhaló con fuerza, orgulloso-, tu devoción y apasionado entusiasmo, combinado con el realismo y la sensibilidad de Tsubaki, fueron vitales para acabar con esa encarnación del mal. Os felicito.

-¡No hay de qué, Shinigami-sama!

-Gracias, Shinigami-sama –respondió Tsubaki, agachando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia educadamente.

-Y por último, pero no por ello menos importantes… -el shinigami se dio la vuelta y miró a los dos niños que faltaban-. Soul-kun y Maka-chan.

Técnica y arma se miraron brevemente, para luego volver la cabeza al frente y encontrarse con la profunda y penetrante mirada del Señor de la Muerte. Tras un momento de solemne silencio, éste volvió a hablar.

-Hay gente que da por sentado que lo sabe todo de sí mismo. Por desgracia, esta creencia normalmente resulta ser falsa. Conocernos y aceptarnos tal y como somos implica enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos, a nuestras ambiciones, a nuestros vicios y a otro sinfín de cosas desagradables, por lo que el número de personas que se atreve a mirar en su interior es sumamente escaso. Pero hay algo todavía más difícil que esto: saber entender el interior de otro, aceptarlo tal como es y llegar hasta él. Hacer que los dos os volváis uno. He vivido muchos años, chicos, y vosotros sois los únicos a los que he visto conseguirlo. Habéis hecho un trabajo excelente.

-M-muchas gracias, Shinigami-sama –dijo Maka, roja y abrumada por los cumplidos.

-Es un placer –la secundó Soul.

La Muerte hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, como asintiendo, y luego adoptó un gesto que parecía ser pensativo, con la mirada todavía fija en ellos. Soul y Maka se la matuvieron, un tanto extrañados. El resto de personas de la sala también guardaron silencio, sin tener tampoco mucha idea.

Y, de pronto, Shinigami sama enlazó las manos, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, y exclamó:

-¡Oooooow! ¡Quedaría tan tierno que ahora os dierais un besito!

-**¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? **–gritaron Soul y Maka junto con toda la gente que les rodeaba.

-**¡¿P-pero se ha vuelto usted loco, Shinigami-sama?** –balbuceó Maka atónita y visiblemente alterada-. **¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?**

**-¡Es que sí! ¡¿Cómo nos sale ahora con ésas? **–exclamó Soul a su vez.

-¡**NO VOY A DEJAR A MI HIJA EN MANOS DE UN NIÑATO COMO ÉSE!** -intercedió Spirit, llegando junto a ellos y abrazando a Maka con gesto posesivo.

-¡Suéltame, papá!

-¡¿A quién llamas niñato, viejo verde? –le gritó el albino.

Los demás observaban la escena entre perplejos y turbados, y algunos hasta divertidos, como Black Star y Patty, que podrían haber participado en un concurso de risas tontas.

El shinigami soltó una risita y agitó una mano delante de la cara, disculpándose.

-Jajaja…Perdonad, perdonad… Creo que veo demasiados culebrones por televisión… En fin, olvidadlo. Bueno, y aparte de eso, no hay nada más que decir. –Alzó las manos y las movió de arriba abajo con parsimonia-. Podéis ir en paz, chicos.

Obedeciendo a las órdenes de la Muerte, los adultos y los niños se retiraron y se dispersaron para irse a sus respectivas casas.

Maka y Soul ni se molestaron en despedirse del resto. Simplemente, echaron a andar rápidamente camino de su apartamento, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de los demás.

La chica caminaba unos pasos por delante del albino, todavía indignada y enfadada.

-¡Todavía no me lo puedo creer! –bufó por enésima vez.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –suspiró Soul mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, recurriendo a su gesto de indiferencia habitual.

-¡Es que me fastidia! –protestó Maka, y apretó aún más el paso-. ¿De dónde se saca Shinigami-sama esas ideas de bombero? ¿Y por qué nos dijo a nosotros, y no a Black Star y Tsubaki, o a Kid y…? ¡Aaaagh! ¡Yo que sé! Pues mira, me da igual. ¡Paso de él!

-¡Pues si te da igual deja de hablar sobre ello! –exclamó Soul irritado.

Su compañera se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

-Soul, ¿acaso a ti no te molesta?

-Pues no.

Maka enmudeció, sin saber qué responder a eso. El albino no se detuvo y pasó junto a ella. Al ver que la chica no le seguía, se giró para hablarle.

-Mira –resopló-, si tanto te afecta que Shinigami-sama haya dicho eso, es porque en el fondo te importa. ¿Verdad?

-¿C-cómo?

-Te conozco, Maka. Siempre reaccionas cabreándote cuando algo no te gusta: cuando no consigues manejarme bien en mi forma de guadaña, cuando tu padre va de ligarse a cualquier tía que se le cruza, cuando Blair me acosa… Así que supongo que esta vez te pasa lo mismo.

-P-pero… Si yo no… -balbuceó a chica. Se había quedado desarmada. Finalmente, bajó la vista al suelo y enmudeció.

Soul continuó contemplándola y también guardó silencio. Principalmente, porque tenía la sensación de que alguien les estaba siguiendo.

Y no se equivocaba. Si hubiese mirado hacia el tejado del edificio de enfrente, hubiera visto a Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Blair y Spirit apiñados detrás de una chimenea, espiándoles con lo que ellos pretendían que fuese sigilo.

-Parece que por fin se han parado a hablar –comentó Tsubaki en voz baja, observando a sus dos amigos con alivio.

-Menos mal. Con el paso que llevaban antes, formaban una figura de lo más asimétrica –convino Kid.

-¡VENGA, SOUL, LÁNZATE YA! –gritó Black Star, poniéndose en pie y agitando el puño por encima de su cabeza. Recibió una patada de Kid y un siseo nervioso por parte de Tsubaki, que le agarró de la camiseta y tiró de él hacia abajo, instándole a permanecer oculto.

-¡Que nos van a oír, Black Star!

-¿Y? ¿Qué más da? Black Star tiene razón. –Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Spirit, que bebía una cerveza apoyado en el regazo de Blair-. Como ese crío no se dé prisita, voy a bajar ahí y le obligaré a declararse yo mismo.

-A este hombre no hay quien le entienda… -murmuró Liz a su lado, mientras observaba cómo Patty pintaba con ceras amarillas y negras los ladrillos de la chimenea del tejado para que pareciese una jirafa mientras reía tontamente.

-Papa-san es así –respondió Blair, acariciándole el pelo al Death Scythe con cariño. El hombre le dio otro trago a su lata de cerveza y se pasó la mano por la boca con suficiencia.

-Es evidente que a mi hija le gusta esa guadaña de las narices. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es meterles prisa para que se junten de una maldita vez.

-Pero si te has pasado toda la vida tratando de separarles… -insistió Liz.

-¡Mira, oneechan! ¡Es una jirafa-chimenea!

-¡Ahora no, Patty!

-¡Callaos! –les cortó Kid-. Creo que ya siguen.

Volvieron a mirar hacia abajo con atención.

Maka era consciente de que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo desde que Soul le había echado en cara sus argumentos. Optó por rebatirlos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme eso? –bisbiseó furiosa.

-Alguien que te conoce muy bien –replicó Soul con condescendia.

-Yo también te conozco muy bien a ti, Soul, y no te voy restregando por las narices tus defectos…

-"…principalmente porque son demasiados" –terminó la frase el chico.

Su compañera dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa.

-Lo que dijo Shinigami-sama era sólo una broma –dijo el albino-. No deberías tomarte esas tonterías en serio. –Hizo ademán de continuar andando, pero se lo pensó mejor y la miró otra vez-. ¿O es que de verdad quieres que nos besemos?

La cara de Maka se tiñó de rojo y la chica se removió en el sitio, agitada.

-¡Y-yo no he dicho que…!

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esa situación? Trató de añadir algo más, pero las palabras se le hicieron un lío en la lengua y desistió.

-¡Grrrrrrr! –chilló, tirándose de las coletas con frustración-. ¡No eres más que un estúpido! ¡Vete por ahí y déjame en paz! –miró al frente y echó a andar pisando fuerte, con intención de pasar de largo junto a él.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo? –preguntó Black Star alarmado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Parece que se han peleado! –susurró Tsubaki apenada.

Kid y las pistolas contuvieron el aliento, expectantes.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Spirit. Se separó de Blair y miró hacia abajo, arrugando la lata de cerveza vacía. Al ver la escena que estaba teniendo lugar debajo, se tensó y abrió los ojos como platos-. **¡¿Pero qué demonios hace ese** **energúmeno? ¡BÉSALA YA, JODER! **–gritó, y lanzó la lata al vacío, concretamente en dirección a Soul.

El envase cayó y cayó a toda velocidad hasta que cumplió con el objetivo del hombre que lo había lanzado y se estrelló contra una cabeza. Pero no fue la de Soul, sino la de Maka.

De pronto, la chica sintió un fuerte golpe contra la nuca acompañado del sonido que hace un objeto de metal al rebotar contra algo y gritó de dolor, a la vez que la fuerza del impacto la impulsaba hacia delante y la empezaba a hacer caer de bruces. Sin embargo, Soul fue más rápido y la cogió al vuelo con un brazo, evitando que se estampase contra la calzada justo a tiempo.

-¡Maka! ¡¿Estás bien?

-Ay, qué daño…

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Soul le echó un rápido vistazo a la calzada y descubrió una lata de cerveza despachurrada a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Miró hacia arriba y escrutó los tejados de las casas, pero no vio a nadie, ya que Blair había desplegado un campo de invisibilidad sobre ella y sus compinches.

-Por los pelos, ¡_nyan_! –suspiró un tanto sofocada.

-También podrías haber hecho desaparecer la lata –dijo Kid.

-Si Papa-san no la hubiese lanzado tan de repente…

-¡Ha sido culpa de ese maldito cretino! -saltó Spirit a la defensiva-. ¡Se está moviendo todo el rato!

-Pero si él se estaba quieto… -le contradijo Liz. Patty contempló su chimenea y la abrazó cariñosamente mientras exclamaba "¡Jirafita!".

-La próxima vez me dejáis a mí y listos –zanjó Black Star con arrogancia.

Sólo Tsubaki continuaba pendiente de lo que sucedía abajo, sintiéndose un poco culpable de estar cotilleando.

Soul desistió en su búsqueda del responsable que había lanzado la lata y volvió a centrar su atención en Maka.

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

El chico destensó un poco el brazo, pero no soltó a su compañera. Ella le miró un tanto incómoda y se chocó con sus brillantes ojos rojos, que la observaban atentamente. Intentó desviar la vista, pero algo se lo impidió. Soul también parecía tener dificultades para apartar la mirada.

-Venga –susurró Tsubaki, aferrándose con fuerza a las tejas que tenía bajo ella y mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Sólo un poquito más.

-Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Blair, sobresaltándola y extendiendo el brazo detrás de ella.

-N-no les lances otra lata de cerveza, por favor…

-No te preocupes, basta con algo mucho más sencillo. –la felina abrió la palma de la mano, bajó el dedo índice y luego lo volvió a alzar rápidamente hacia arriba.

Soul sintió algo parecido a un empujoncito en la nuca, y abrió los ojos alarmado cuando su cara se aproximó peligrosamente a la de Maka, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros. La chica se asustó un poco, pero no se apartó y continuó mirándole, con una pizca de esperanza en los ojos.

Tras dudar un instante, Soul cerró los párpados y se inclinó todavía más hacia ella con lentitud. Maka le imitó y entreabrió un poco los labios.

Al sentir el beso de su compañero, un escalofrío de emoción le recorrió la espalda y se estremeció levemente. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza. La chica apretó las manos contra su pecho y se dejó llevar, envuelta en una ola de sensaciones encontradas.

-Lo han conseguido –se dijo Tsubaki-. **¡Lo han conseguido!** –chilló, y le echó los brazos al cuello a un sorprendido Black Star que casi se cayó del tejado por el entusiasmo del repentino abrazo.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Has estado a punto de echar a perder una religión! ¡No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos!

-**¡Lo han conseguido!**  
>-Por fin –dijo Kid satisfecho, aunque un poco disconforme con la asimetría del tierno acto que estaba presenciando desde las alturas.<p>

-¡Bieeeeen! –vitoreó Patty mientras Liz esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Ese niñato… -sonrió Spirit con cansancio.

-Oh, venga, no insultes a Soul-kun, Papa-san.

Unos cuantos metros más abajo, Soul y Maka continuaron besándose, ajenos a todo cuanto les rodeaba. En aquel momento sólo existían ellos dos.

Y, unos metros cientos de metros más arriba, el árido y carcajeante sol consiguió deshacerse del todo de los jirones de nubes que pululaban a su alrededor, haciéndose de nuevo con el dominio de su enorme cielo azul, y estuvo encantado de iluminarles a todos con su reconfortante luz.

* * *

><p>He aquí lo que puse la primera vez que subí esto, allá por el mes de Junio de 2011:<p>

"¡Hola de nuevo!

Hace ya medio mes que terminé el instituto, pero tenía la imaginación por los suelos y me daba una pereza terrible actualizar mis fanfics. No obstante, pasado mañana me voy diez días de campamento con una amiga y mi conciencia me ha obligado a actualizar.

Como ya dije, la mayoría de historias las tengo ya redactadas o a medio redactar, pero yo quería que ésta fuese la segunda y todavía no la había escrito, así que me ha costado un poco sacarla adelante. Espero que al menos os haya entretenido un poco…

Otra cosa que tengo en mente es empezar a publicar en mi blog "extras" de los fanfics, pero los primeros no van a requerir explicaciones aparte, por lo que de momento aparcaré la idea.

Muchas gracias a las personitas que se dignaron a perder un poco de su tiempo en dejarme un review: iruchan, Cherry Baudelaire, mumi evans elric, Prantz Evans, mi minineko (Ana-niichan) y Ale-chan227.

Por cierto, **¿cómo os gustaría que fuese la siguiente historia?** ¿De mucho romance? ¿De humor? ¿De tristeza? ¿Lemon? (Mucho me temo que la mayoría de gente pedirá el último tipo, pero bueno...XD)"

Para aclararos la duda, la siguiente historia era de lemon romántico; la resubiré justo después de poner esto.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
